Do me a Favour
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Au fil de dîners, ils en apprennent un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Et fatalement, cela se terminera par ce que chacun redoutait. Le rapprochement de deux êtres qui n'attendaient que cela, mais trop obstinés pour s'en rendre vraiment compte.


**Chapitre 1 : Fluorescent Adolescent ( Arctic Monkeys ).**

**No spoil ! :)**

Tic toc, tic toc...

L'incessante mélopée de l'horloge lui labourait le crâne. Il pouvait presque sentir les crissures d'un râteau imaginaire meurtrissant son cerveau ; et il souffrait, et il souffrait.

Il était avachi sur son bureau, se tenant la tête à deux mains. En vain essayait-il de calmer les élancements de douleur, vagues successives qui ne désemplissait pas d'importance.

Il espérait et attendait la fin de journée, ce moment où il ne serait plus obligé de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Non, sa santé n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle paraissait être. Il n'était pas aussi joyeux que ce qu'il montrait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à cet instant précis, c'était rentrer chez lui, s'écrouler sur son canapé souvenir de ses débuts dans la vie et de son économie alors précaire, et savourer le silence qui régnait dans son appartement. Un silence bienfaiteur, un mutisme de célibataire résistant et nomade. Le genre qui s'installe dans le quotidien d'un homme seul et petit à petit le persuade qu'un chez-soi silencieux valait bien un foyer familial.

Il profitait à ce que tous furent partis, pour baisser sa garde. La surface froide de son bureau calma instantanément la brûlure qui émanait de son front. La position était certes inconfortable, mas il ne voulait pas en changer.

Tous étaient partis, il restait cependant une personne, qu'il avait oublié de recenser. Ne s'en souvenait-il vraiment pas ? Il avait très bien remarqué sa présence, mais il ne la comptait pas dans les personnes auxquelles il cachait son état réel. Il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse face à Gibbs ou à McGee, il souhaitait leur apparaître solide, digne de confiance, fort, physiquement et mentalement. Il était Tony DiNozzo. Il ne voulait pas décevoir le premier, qui lui tenait lieu de père et de maître en même temps, doublement inaccessible. Mériter sa confiance, son estime. Il savait qu'une deuxième chance n'existait pas pour lui. Pour le second, il se sentait le grand frère, celui qui berce le cadet dans une sorte d'habitude, qui lui donne des repères. Le décevoir lui aussi était une autre de ses peurs. C'est pourquoi il gardait ce masque, qui lui ressemblait tellement. Ce costume était lui, mais pas à part entière.

Pour être vraiment lui, il aurait fallu qu'il reconnût ses peurs, qu'il les sélectionnât une à une, et y fît face. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il n'avait pas eu le déclencheur, cette étincelle qui allume ces ténèbres environnantes et montre quelque chose de plus noir encore.

Il était désarmé face à elle, en cet instant. Il avait baissé le masque, un peu, en sa présence. C'était la seule, et il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Il se relaxait et dévoilait une partie de son âme, car il était fatigué. Le masque était lourd et encombrant, l'ôter ne serait-ce que quelques instants relevait du soulagement.

Pourquoi elle, spécifiquement ? Il ne savait pas, et ne s'était pas spécialement posé la question. C'était comme cela, point. C'était Ziva, celle qui voyait mais ne commentait pas. Délicate dans ses rapports aux autres. Oui, c'était Ziva, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme, et qu'elle comprenait mieux. Le fameux instinct féminin. Elle ne lui faisait rien remarquer, et c'était tant mieux.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as encore, Tony ? Ton bureau te murmure des mots doux à l'oreille ? »

Difficilement, ses paupières crispées se soulevèrent et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprît contact avec la réalité et se souvînt du lieu où il se trouvait. Les lumières dansaient, l'environnement qui l'entourait était flou. Il souffla, et parvint à redresser la tête, et la fixa d'un regard légèrement vitreux.

Sa bouche mince s'étirait en un bref sourire un brin moqueur, et ses yeux profondément noirs pétillaient. Fait exceptionnel, sa tignasse brune nuancée de mèches plus claires tombait en boucles folles sur ses épaules, mettant en valeur le sillage de sa gorge découverte par son gilet noir à fin lainage.

Elle avait cessé de prendre des notes, intriguée par le comportement de son coéquipier. Il ne répondait pas lorsque le téléphone sonnait, ne disait pas un mot, n'allumait pas son ordinateur. Tony était étrangement inactif, ce jour-là. Ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Le silence était savoureux, mais beaucoup trop angoissant.

« Hm, rien du tout, marmonna-t-il avant de recoller sa tempe gauche sur son bureau. »

Elle ne tomba pas dans le panneau, et n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau. Sa curiosité la poussait à savoir, même si elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur les limites de la discrétion et pouvait passer pour malavisée.

« Tu ne me ferais pas croire ça, Tony ! C'est trop facile comme excuse !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Ziva, soupira-t-il.

- Allez, crache la bouchée.

- C'est crache le morceau, David.

- Peu importe, DiNozzo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Trop d'alcool, hier soir ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que Ziva s'inquiétait seulement, et cette sollicitude lui faisait plaisir, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal en point pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Sa fatigue l'alourdissait, et sa tête lui semblait de plomb. Son humeur ne lui permettait pas de longues discussions futiles. Même avec elle. C'était pour dire.

Elle décida d'abandonner l'interrogatoire, le voyant si taciturne et déterminé à se taire. Il devait avoir une bonne raison, et elle ne pouvait que la respecter et garder le silence elle aussi. La règle était tacite entre eux : ne jamais s'aventurer trop loin dans la vie privée sur le lieu de travail. Une variante de la règle n°12 ; la douleur guettait toujours. C'était mieux de prévenir avant d'en être infecté et de désespérer.

Elle soupira, puis se redressa en repoussant sa chaise. Elle contourna son bureau, puis effectua quelques pas.

Devant elle se rapprochait l'énorme cube de métal et de verre, aux couleurs chatoyantes par les papiers glacés. Elle s'arrêta au-devant, prit quelques instants pour farfouiller dans sa poche droite et en sortit quelques pièces. Elle les glissa dans l'interstice prévue à cet effet, et observa longuement les choix qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir cette étrange sensation qui palpitait au-niveau de son abdomen. Était-ce de l'angoisse, de la peur, de la colère, de la déception ? Cette étrangeté formait un curieux mélange de toutes ces émotions, sans une pré-dominance d'une. Si elle en ignorât la nature, du moins en connaissait-elle la cause.

Il n'était pas dans état normal, cela s'avérait. Mais pourquoi ce mutisme ? Pourquoi ne pas s'expliquer ? N'étaient-ils pas amis, ou plus raisonnablement collègues de longue date ? N'était-elle pas en droit d'en espérer savoir plus ?

Il fallait qu'elle cessât de s'en préoccuper. Cela ne la concernait pas, et puis, cela ne devait pas être grave, assurément.

Elle valida ses choix puis attendit. Sitôt qu'elle eut pris possession de sa commande, elle saisit les deux gobelets d'une main et la bouteille de l'autre, puis revint sur ses pas.

Elle atteignit l'open-office. Tony avait, apparemment, enfin trouver le courage de se redresser, quoiqu'il eût clos ses yeux, et semblait réfléchir intensément, à la vue de ses traits crispés. Il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle déposa son thé sur son propre bureau, puis se déchargea de l'autre gobelet sur la table de travail de son collègue/

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, à l'écoute du bruit que faisait Ziva. Il posa un regard soupçonneux sur l'objet apparu, puis sur la jeune femme qui esquissait un fin sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-il par demander.

- Du poison.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tiens.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien.

- C'est quoi ? Du cyanure ? De l'acide ? »

Sa réticence la rassura quelque peu, elle retrouva les idées farfelues auxquelles il laissait libre cours habituellement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle tenait à ce quotidien simple, mais répétitif qui lui donnait l'assurance et le confort du lendemain. Et il était un de ces éléments, l'un des plus primordiaux.

Il prit le gobelet, souleva le couvercle en plastique, tout en l'amenant vers lui, puis sentit l'odeur qui se délivrait du breuvage. C'était fort, puissant, brûlant. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Pouah, le café de Gibbs ! Ziva, tu veux vraiment me tuer !

- C'est juste pour te réveiller, Tony. Tu ne fais rien, tu ne dis rien, tu es à deux de pouls... »

Les sourcils masculins se soulevèrent en signe d'interrogation.

« Poux ? P-o-u-x ?

- P-o-u-l-s, Tony, apprends ton vocabulaire.

- Deux de... Ha ! On dit deux de tension, David.

- On s'en fiche. Tiens, il y a ça aussi. »

Elle lui lança la bouteille d'eau minérale, puis retourna à son bureau. Les réflexes du jeune homme n'étaient pas trop amoindris, il rattrapa le cadeau. Il l'observa quelques instants, puis l'ouvrit et but quelques gorgées. Il savoura la fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge en feu. Il porta l'ustensile à son front brûlant. Il sourit de soulagement. Quelques minutes passèrent, atténuant son mal de tête au fil du déroulement du temps. La douleur laissait place à l'engourdissement ; il reposa la bouteille puis porta son regard sur la jeune israélienne, occupée à écrire.

« Je te dois combien, Ziva ?

- Laisse tomber, Tony, répondit-elle tout en continuant de prendre des notes. »

Il ne savait comment elle le prendrait, s'il lui proposait l'idée qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis quelque temps déjà. Bien ? Mal ? Il craignait sa réaction, mais osa le pas :

« Si tu veux, je...

- Quoi, DiNozzo ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête. »

C'était moins facile de lui proposer quand elle le regardait ainsi de front. Elle n'avait pas conscience du trouble que provoquait l'intensité de ses yeux. Mais il reprit contenance et supporta son coup d'oeil.

« Je t'invite à dîner. En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu ! »

Elle affichait un air de sincère surprise. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin dans leur relation ambigüe. Dès qu'un pas en avant était fait, deux pas en arrière constituaient le coup suivant.

« Tony, je ne pense pas que...

- Pour te remercier, Ziva. Et promis, je ne passerai pas la soirée à parler film. »

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils ne devaient pas, cela risquait d'aller trop loin. Et ils souffriraient chacun. Il fallait qu'elle se rétractât, qu'elle ne lui donnât pas matière à illusion. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en octroyât même à sa seule personne.

Mais elle croisa son regard, et elle ne put s'empêcher de succomber.

« Hm, je ne sais pas. Ça ne vaut pas grand-chose ce que je t'ai offert. Même pas un repas.

- Tu sais que tu es casse-pieds, David ?

- Je suis au courant, maintenant. Tiens, et si je t'invitais ensuite ?

- Ça deviendrait louche, déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

- Aucun risque, Tony, je veillerai, lui répondit-elle avec le même rictus. »

Il leva la main et lui montra qu'il avait compris : le majeur rejoignant le pouce.

En silence, ils se remirent au travail. Heureusement que chacun avait la tête penchée : ils ne pouvaient pas voir les deux étranges sourires qui ornaient mystérieusement leurs visages respectifs.

**Voilà ! **

**Voici le prologue d'une mini-fiction qui durera cinq chapitres, je pense.**

**J'espère que j'ai toujours réussi à respecter les caractères des personnages ! Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions ! **

**Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas ! ;)**

**Le titre de cette fiction, et les titres des chapitres sont les titres de chansons du groupe anglais Arctic Monkeys. **

**Des bises. Merci d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
